Founding Titans
The founding team of Titans as they appear in fan-fics. Leading Member(s) While Robin is always a leading member of the team, in Dennis Fielder's story, after a fight with Slade, Superboy and Robin begin fighting over who should lead the team. After fighting Clayface together, they agree to co-lead. Notable Members Superboy Robin Cyborg Beast Boy Terra Starfire Blackfire Raven Speedy Batman Syndrome Subgroups None History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Shortly after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Superboy arrives to join the Teen Titans, and they agree after Superboy proves he has the durability and the strength to do so when he dealt the final blown against Metallo. Return of Slade Following this, the Titans confronted Slade when he attempted to rob the Federal Reserve. Superboy, Starfire, and Raven then managed to disarm the bombs Slade planted in the street, and they took Slade down only to discover a drone. Clash for Control Shortly after the fight with Slade, Superboy and Robin begin fighting over who should be the leader, and after defeating Clayface, they put their differences aside and agree to co-lead. Terra's Back Terra later rejoins the Titans after she regains her memories during an encounter with Slade and helps the Titans foil Slade's plan to steal her powers. X-Ray Blackfire then joined the Titans after helping them stop a bank robber who was impersonating her after Superboy and Robin were uncertain, and Starfire accepted for them. Duela Following a very late night, only Superboy and Raven were fully refreshed. They then confronted Duela Dent, the daughter of Two-Face. They then managed to handle her before she forced them to let her go when the building they were fighting on began collapsing. They were then congratulated by Duela before she disappeared. Another's Eyes The Titans later ended up being controlled by Ra's Al Ghul after their souls were trapped in puppets again, but they were saved by Superboy and Raven, in each other's bodies. Speed Demons 2.0 The Titans all attended a race between Superboy and Kid Flash, and Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy, and Raven all worked together to defeat Captain Cold. Kryptonian Brawl When the Kryptonian criminals, Jax-Ur and Mala, attacked Edge City, the Titans arrived and when Superboy proved not to be enough, the Titans fight against them until Raven imprisons them with her powers until Superboy arrives and imprisons them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Myxyzptlk Strike Back Mxyzptlk later turns the Titans into toddlers in an effort to annoy Superboy and Raven, but they're returned to normal once Raven and Superboy trick Mxyzptlk into skywriting his own name backwards twice. Protege Superboy is soon forced to quit the Titans when Zod and Slade secretly infect them with nano-probes. The Titans are then forced to fight Superboy until they figure out about the probes and get them removed. Superboy then rejoins the team, and they defeat Zod together. Fear The Titans later fought the Daughter of Scarecrow and their own fears, which they helped each other escape from. Following that, they discovered that the Daughter of Scarecrow was really Duela Dent and sent her to Arkham. Mind of a Hero When Superboy began acting more violent, Robin, Starfire, and Raven entered Superboy's mind and helped him regain control of his dark side. Superdog The Titans later gained a new animal member in a genetically altered dog named Krypto. Alex The son of Lex Luthor, Alex Lang, eventually joins the Titans as a monitor of the city. In Heat The Titans end up fighting each other due to Exotica's power until Superboy stops her. Toddler Titans The Titans become are turned into little children by Ra's Al Ghul and cared for by Blackfire until Alex makes an antidote and returns them to normal. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Superboy Category:Teams Category:Hero Teams Category:Titan Teams